A Tale of Two Hearts
by RukiaLynn123
Summary: Will Everything go ok for Young Soi Fon or will her world come crashing down around her
1. A Little About the Story

Author's Note: Alright first off this is the first story that I have published, the others I've written have come to a drastic bout of writers block. I may continue them eventually until they reach the point of them being publish worthy. Also this is my story and interpretations of the characters. This is also a work in progress, so any ideas on how to keep the story going are welcome. Also this "chapter" is just for some information on the character Soi Fon.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Bleach or any of the characters of Bleach.

About A Tale of Two Hearts: The main character is the daughter of Yoruichi and Urahara. Captain Soi Fon was killed in the war with the Quincies, and Yoruichi named her daughter after her lost friend. Now young Soi Fon must take her namesakes place, but before doing so she is sent to train with Ichigo and Rukia, it isn't long before young Soi Fon falls for the Young war hero.

About Young Soi Fon:

Name: Soi Fon Rae Shihoin

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Violet

Hair Color: Blonde

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 100#'s

Soi Fon's Family:

Mother: Yoruichi Shihoin

Father: Kuiske Urahara

Siblings: Unknown


	2. Chapter 1: A Special Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I can dream, right?

Chapter One: A Special Assignment

"Look out you idiot!" shouts Rukia, with Ichigo standing behind her smirking

Soi Fon freezes in place shocked before getting knocked over by a blast from Urahara's zanpakto. "Gomen-san Rukia-Sama." She mumbles while getting up and bowing low.

"Stand up Little Soi Fon. Everyone messes up occasionally." Rukia states warmly before looking over at Ichigo, "Some more than others."

Quickly Soi Fon stands upright and sneaks a quick glance over at Ichigo, who huffed looking very annoyed at Rukia's comment, noticing that he was watching her closely. Blushing slightly, she looks down before mumbling, "But Rukia-Sama, this is my first real mission. Even though I don't know why I was stationed here, you and Carrot Top here seem to have this area under control."

Ichigo growls softly and Rukia just laughs, "Little Soi Fon, Captain Yoruichi assigned you here for further training. Next to Captain Hitsuguya you are the youngest captain ever, and taking your namesakes place will not be easy. Your mother will be so proud of you when you are ready. She was Captain Soi Fon's best friend and Lieutenant, and she will step down for you. First you must learn to control your bankai. On top of it your father is here and can send Head Captain Commander Yamamoto updates on your progress." She turns and looks over at Ichigo, "Ichigo don't growl at the poor girl! It's not like she meant to insult you, be gentle with her. Now, Little Soi Fon, I want you and Ichigo to have a sparring match."

With that she turns and walks over to Urahara. Slowly Soi Fon looks back at Ichigo with a sly smirk as she draws her zanpakto "All right! Let's do this" Ichigo says smiling as he draws Zangetsu.

"You ready for this Ichigo?" she asks smugly

He just laughs as he jumps to attack her. Waiting until the last second to dodge his attack Soi Fon quickly lands a counter attack right in the center of his back. Before he even has the chance to get back to his feet she's on top of him ready to deliver the final blow, smirking down at him. "I win."

Quickly he rolls over pinning her to the ground, and with a huff gets off her just to hold out his hand to help her up. Smiling Soi Fon takes his hand and gets up. "Are you all right Soi Fon?" asks Urahara

"Yes dad, I'm fine. A little sore, but fine." Soi Fon answers quietly

Urahara looks over at Ichigo and sighs before walking away, while walking away he pats Soi Fon on the back. She smiles proudly over at Rukia, "How was that?"

Rukia smiles proudly, "that was flawless Little Soi Fon. I am very proud of you! Few can beat Ichigo in two moves. Your style is flawless, your moves are neat and practiced. If I didn't know better, I would swear Byakuya trained you. I believe that you are ready to start bankai training." She looks over at Ichigo and Urahara before asking, "What do you guys think?"

Urahara just looks over at Ichigo, who was getting extremely pale, and watches him pass out from blood loss. Soi Fon quickly flashsteps over to him, "Dad, help me get him upstairs!"

Urahara gently picks him up and carries him upstairs into the back of the shop, Soi Fon following quickly behind with a worried look on her face. Sitting by his side for the next three days allowed her to go into her inner world, to her surprise Zangetsu was there waiting for her. "Do not worry sweet Soi Fon. Ichigo is strong and will make it through this. Sukiyami has asked me to observe and monitor your bankai training."

Sukiyami materialized behind Zangetsu. She looked like a mess; her typically perfect long pink hair knotted and tangled, her gorgeous blue eyes blood shot, and her emerald green kimono wrinkled. "Welcome back Soi Fon." She says cheerily.

"Are you all right Sukiyami? You look horrible." Says Soi Fon with a concerned look on her face

Sukiyami smiles warmly "Don't worry Little Soi Fon, everything is fine. Your mind has been very hectic the last couple of days."

Soi Fon nods in understanding. "I'm sorry Sukiyami, I've been distracted lately."

~Meanwhile with Rukia and Urahara~

"She's Grown very fond of Ichigo hasn't she?" Asks Rukia while peering into the room where they placed Ichigo.

"That she has, Miss Rukia. My little girl is growing up so fast. The question is does he also feel the same way for her? I would hate to see her get hurt because he's an idiot." Urahara mumbles deep in thought.

He sighs and goes to make them all some tea. At that moment Yoruichi pops her head in the door. "How's Soi Fon's training going?" she asks curiously

Rukia smiles at her with a proud look on her face. "She's doing amazing Captain Yoruichi. She's just started her bankai training, see for yourself." Rukia states nodding her head towards the room Ichigo and Soi Fon were in.

Yoruichi pops her head back into the room, and smiles at the sight of her daughter deep in meditation. She laughs slightly at the condition Soi Fon put Ichigo in. Urahara walks back in with the tea smiling at the sight of his wife and Rukia watching Ichigo and Soi Fon. "They make a cute couple, don't they?" He asks while setting the tea on the table.

Yoruichi and Rukia just look at each other and smile. Urahara looks up at them and sighs knowing that the two women were plotting something. Sitting down at the table he carefully pours each of them a cup of hot tea.

~Back in Soi Fon's inner world~

Zangetsu watches as Sukiyami knocks Soi Fon backwards for probably the thousandth time. "You're not focusing hard enough!" Shouts Sukiyami

Soi Fon growls softly and pushes herself back up and quickly launches an attack at her zanpakto releasing her shikai in the middle of the attack, hoping to land a blow, but Sukiyami was ready and knocked her back yet again. Growling again Soi Fon Shouts in her rage, "Lost in the shadows of a broken light, soar Sukiyami!"

A dark red blast is thrown from her sword, and this time it hits Sukiyami. Smiling Sukiyami bows to Soi Fon, "Well finally you call out your bankai Soi Fon. Congratulations, now go back I'm sure everyone will want to see that you've learned bankai."

Soi Fon jolts back to reality and looks at Ichigo. "I am so sorry Ichi-Chan. I never meant to hurt you." She mumbles placing a soft kiss on Ichigo's cheek.

Slowly she gets up and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. Yoruichi gets up and pulls her daughter into a hug. "So, how'd it go my sweet little Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asks softly.

Soi Fon smiles proudly at her parents and Rukia before sitting down to tell them all about it.

Alright! This is just chapter one for now… eventually I will be able to finish writing chapter two.. with everything going on in my life it's hard for me to sit down and write… Anyways! Please review! Thank you all for being patient after I posted about the story! And thank you for reading!


End file.
